Civalla
Based in the Region of Civalesa; between the coastlines of eastern Briece that overlook the Ending Sea, and the kiss of the River Umbrio in central-western Briece. The Capital City of Civalla sprawls horizontally across the wetlands, spreading like the arms of a grand river. Affectionately titled as the “City of Women,” or to the more poetic and broken-hearted of the Briecians, “The City of Sunken Roses.” Civalla is a hub of culture, fashion, art, and philosophy. Nudity, same-sex relationships, and open romantic relationships are all celebrated in Civalla. There is no concept of adultery, although it is illegal for a citizen to be married to more than one person. History The Valinium Empire settled Civalla in 100 A.E. as a trade center with the ambitious intention to dig canals from the eastern to western side of the Valian peninsula. While myth says slave labor built the sinking city, the University at Briessa vehemently denies this. After the fall of the Valinium Empire, Civalla was proclaimed the capital of the Valian City-States which lasted until 1000 A.E. After the miraculous defeat of the Ulthian Empire by the Salvators of Spareen, Briessa and the northern region of Lomban was returned to the Valian City-States. In return, Civalla vowed to share its capital-ship with Spareen, the City of the Strong and the City of Men. “The Romantic Defense” established the Republic of Briece, and Civalla was proclaimed the first capital until giving it away to Spareen near forty years later. Culture Grand festivals are hosted nearly every month of the year, financed either privately, publicly, or by the government. Festivals in Civalla are held on large ships that pack the canals from side to side, allowing a festival-goer to jump the decks and land on the opposite side of Briece. A myth whispered among the children of the Esteri is that when one jumps the boat, he might tumble into the Bizarro, a place no Breician can return from. Well-known for its huge and sometimes overwhelming markets - small business is encouraged in Civalla. Accompanied by the sexual nature of the city, Civallian families are as big as the city that they occupy. It is said that no Civallian works for a man that is not their family. In the past hundred years, Breice has seen early developments of national corporations, some of which are based in Civalla. Most notable being the Empire of Phoenix, a fashion and beauty empire, and the Versanto News Company. Civalla is most recognized by the vibrant red paint of their buildings that line the canals. Marble architecture and monuments litter the Civalesa region as a reminder of her Valian roots. The most famous of monuments is the Kiss of Briece. While most are half in ruins, some are still shining examples of Briece’s old world brilliance and ingenuity. With the coming of the Steam Age, a huge uptick in Breician tourism has caused Civalla to experience a booming economy and second-coming renaissance. Notable Businesses The Phoenix Empire A fashion, perfume, and garnet empire operated by House Firavanti. Novella's Toys and Trinkets Owned by House Novella, Toys and Trinkets are a series of brick-and-mortar toy stores from Civalla to Spareen. Versanto News Company The national media company of Briece. House Versanto employs thousands of Civallans. Capitalship Civalla is the current capital city of Briece. This is the 67th year of her capitalship. This has ushered in widespread social reforms especially on the matter of logicka rights and anti-war ideology, but the wealth gap between rich and poor grows even deeper. With Supreme Lodovico Firavanti’s much criticized decision to keep Civalla as capital after the polarizing reign of the late Bastion Bacchante who held Civalla for a long sixty-six years, earning him the title “The Unkillable,” many whisper that Civalla will now spend nearly a hundred years as Capital, doing away with Spareen entirely. Notable Places The Exarium Canal The largest canal in Briece that separates the opulent eastern side of Civalla from the western side. Bustling with bars, tavernas, shops, brothels, and floating street food. The center of Civalla’s cultural underbelly, and the start of the Breician adventure. Great and filthy fun is to be had in Exarium, the Center of the City. The south end of the canal houses engineers and clockwork machinery and is much seedier than its northern counterpart. Mount Ending The House of the Palazzi and the surrounding district that sprung up from its influence. Overlooking the Ending Sea, Mount Ending is the tallest structure in all of Civalla. A great manse built upwards toward the sky, layered like a cake. It is said that Mount Ending is the only unsinkable thing in Briece. Each of the Grand Houses own property on Mount Ending, as agreement during its foundation. The Kiss The gateway into Civalla. Two massive statues, the Mother and the Wanton, guard this sacred entry way as they long for each other from opposite sides of the banks of the River Umbrio. The Esteri built refuge around the feet of the Mother, forming a city in their own right, simply calling it the Kiss. Civallan Transportation System (CTS) A work in progress headed by the Serene of City, the CTS provides transportation to nearly all important locations in Civalla, from the Kiss to Mount Ending. The steampowered carriages are relatively cheap to board. Because the carriages are not particularly large, and can carry about ten to fifteen people, service is sometimes unreliable. The CTS has birthed a cultural phenomenon of young people, typically poor, who call themselves "Riders" and fancy themselves the kings of the CTS and terrorize those who dare to ride it. Societies * Society of Souls * Civallan Guard Category:Briece Category:Cities